


Two in the Morning

by fabulousreaper



Series: The Adventures of Dadikin [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin receives a phone call and ends up meeting an old friend. Too bad the circumstances are less than desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's multi-shipping trash! THIS BITCH! I honestly blame the lack of Codywan fics for my new obsession with this ship. *sigh* At least it has more fics than Plo-Koon/Wolffe, the rubber dingy of SW ships.

When Anakin heard the phone ringing he knew that it was bad news. The only time someone called in the middle of the night is if someone was dead or in jail (well, technically they would be in holding, but whatever). He groaned, rolling over and wiping the drool from his chin as he looked at his bedside clock. The bright red number read 2:00am, causing him to sigh. He felt for his phone, which he had placed next to the clock, turning it on and flinching at the sudden rush of light before looking at the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number, but area code told him that it was from within the city. Using his flesh hand he unlocked the screen and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He said groggily. 

"Good morning, is this Anakin Skywalker?" A woman answered professionally. 

"Um...yeah."

"My name is Officer Secura. I am sorry to call you at this hour but I have an Ahsoka Skywalker with me. Am I safe to assume that you are her father?"

Anakin sighed, feeling a headache start to come on. "Yeah, she's my kid. What happened?"

"Nothing too serious." said Officer Secura. "She was at a party and someone called us to complain about the noise. When an officer arrived on the scene they found that the kids were drinking unsupervised. Your daughter isn't drunk from the looks of it, but you still need to come pick her up."

Anakin sighed. "Alright, how much will bail be?"

"No bail this time." said the officer. "We're letting her off with a warning."

Anakin was relieved, to say the least. He trusted Ahsoka not to get into too much trouble, even went as far as not giving her a curfew. This was because she was usually home before eleven anyways, but by the looks of it she might not be going out for at least a month. Maybe two if she gave anyone a hard time. Anakin thanked the officer before hanging up, getting out of bed and feeling around for his prosthetic. He then threw on a pair of shorts, his hoodie, and fuzzy flipflops that Ahsoka had gotten him for Christmas. He probably looked ridiculous, but it was the middle of the night and he didn't care. Before leaving the house he pulled his hood over his head, no undoubtedly looking grumpy as ever. 

* * *

On the way to police station Anakin blared an older Avril Levine CD, probably getting dirty looks from people smoking on their porches. Not that he gave a shit, they just didn't know how to appreciate the classics. The station was small, not being in the inner city and whatnot. It was dimly lit, giving him an old-town feel. He parked as close as he could to the front door, wanting to get this done and over with. The front door wasn't anything special, double doors with dirty glass that creaked when he opened it. The receptionist turned her head up at the sound, him offering her an awkward smile as he walked up to the desk.

"Hi, um, I'm Ahsoka Skywalker's father."

The receptionist nodded at him and pointed to the hallway behind her. "Go down to the end of the hall and make a left. There' you'll find Officer Fett's office, he's in charge of holding."

Anakin nodded, his mind catching on the familiar name. "Thank you, and sorry about all this."

The receptionist gave him a small smile. "This kind of stuff happens all the time, so we're used to it."

Anakin nodded at her, thanking her again before heading down the hall. The name she gave him sounded really familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint where he had heard it. Obi-Wan's boyfriend had a name like that, but Cody worked construction in the inner city. He hadn't met the guy yet, but Obi-Wan was already heavily infatuated with him so he guessed that they had a good thing going on. It would probably come to him later, as most things did.

As the officer had said, he took a left and found an office that had the name she had said to him on the door. The thick wood door was wide open, no one to be seen in the office. Curiously, he stepped in the office and looked around. It was a quaint little thing, the walls adjourned with various pictures of what he assumed to be friends and family. The largest one was a group picture of what he assumed to be the other officers at a bar. He saw the receptionist among them, so his assumption was probably correct. There was also a potted plant on the desk, the flower Anakin recognized as a purple iris. He wasn't much of a botanist, but they were Ahsoka's favorite flowers. He ran his fingers over the soft petals, confirming that it was indeed real. Next to the potted flower was a small picture frame facing away from him. He didn't mean to be rude but he was alone in an office and didn't want to go exploring a police station in search for Officer Fett. So he leaned over the desk, able to get a glance at the picture before he heard footsteps down the hall. From what he could see there were two people standing in a desert. The people were head to tow in equipment that he recognized from his tour in Afghanistan.

"Can I help you?" Said a familiar voice.

Anakin turned, his eyes widening when he saw Rex. He still sported the same shaved head from back in the day, but he looked older than they both had been. His features were more chiseled now, with sharper cheekbones and defined jawline. His once insanely dark skin was a bit lighter now, but still had that golden brown color that Anakin and his then sun-burnt ass remembered envying. He still remember how Rex teased him, telling him how white boys like him have to slow cook themselves instead of jumping in the oven. His blue eyes made contact with Amber ones, which had been staring at him with the same awe.

"Anakin?" Rex said, astonished.

"Rex?"

Rex's shock melted away into a wide smile, Anakin not even hesitating to return his hug.

"Holy shit, man. How long has it been?"

Anakin laughed giddily, holding Rex a bit tighter. "I don't even know!" Anakin let go of his old friend to get a good look at him. "It's so great to see you!"

Rex clasped his shoulder. "It's great to see you too!" Rex eyed Anakin's outfit, giving him a cheeky look. "I didn't know you were still taking dick appointments. If I did I might have looked you up."

Anakin laughed, feeling his face heat up a little. "Nah, those days are over. Believe it or not, I'm a dad now."

Rex raised his eyebrows, giving Anakin a look of disbelief. "No way. I don't think the government would entrust a child with someone as reckless as you."

Anakin fake gasped. "You're lack of faith is disturbing! But yeah, I have a kid. Actually, you might've met her." Rex raised a brow at him. "Yeah she's about this tall, blue eyes, dark skin, usually wearing a blue hijab, and she's sitting in your holding cell with a couple other teenagers."

Rex gave him a weird look before he understood, nodding. "Ah, I see. That makes this kind of...awkward."

Anakin laughed nervously. "You're telling me. So, uh, not this isn't fun and all but...I need get my daughter."

Rex stared at him before nodding. "Yeah, I got ya. Follow me."

When they got to the holding cell Anakin spotted Ahsoka immediately. The bright colors from her outfit stood stark against the grey walls, not to mention she was the only non-white kid there. That meant that Bariss' mother already picked her up. Initially he had like Bariss. There weren't many other hijabi girls at her school and Anakin wanted Ahsoka to be able to embrace her culture, but lately Bariss had been acting out. Ahsoka promised him that she was trying put Bariss back on the right path, but he still worried. Ahsoka saw him and looked away embarrassed, toying with the bangles she was wearing. Anakin sighed, seeing a piece of him in her before giving Rex an "I'm so sorry" look.

"Hey there, Snips." Anakin said tiredly.  

Ahsoka pursed her lips before looking to Anakin. "Hey, dad."

Rex unlocked the cell, Ahsoka getting up from her seat and exiting the cell. One of the teenage boys jeered at her, something about being a daddy's girl. Before Anakin could even glare at him Ahsoka told him to kiss her black ass. Anakin smiled a bit, proud of his daughter's snippiness for once. Rex escorted them both back outside, Ahsoka apologizing to him for the trouble. Rex merely smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it kid, we all make mistakes." He said sympathetically.

Anakin thanked him, giving him a lingering handshake (that Ahsoka saw but didn't say anything) before heading to the car.

"How grounded am I?" Ahsoka asked, getting into the passenger seat.

Anakin smiled at her. "Actually, you're off the hook this time."

Ahsoka gave him a questioning but before she could ask Rex ran up to their car, catching Anakin right before he got in the car.

"What's up, Rex?" Anakin asked.

Rex shoved a piece of paper in his hand, winking at him. "Here's my cell number. Why don't give me a call at a more reasonable hour."

Anakin once again felt his face heat up, but gladly accepted the paper. "Yeah, totally. I'll see you around!"

Rex gave him a mock salute before heading back into the station, a bit of a pep in his step. Anakin watched him go, feeling a little giddy himself before seeing Ahsoka smirking at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him. "Should I start calling him dad now or later?"

Anakin blushed, looking away from Ahsoka and staring the car. "Shut up." 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! i'm complete and udder trash as well as a sap. Fuck my life.


End file.
